fairypiratesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tony Tony Chopper
Tony Tony Chopper is an anthropomorphic reindeer and the doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates, wherein he is one of the three youngest members of board. He came from Drum Island where he learned how to be a doctor, which also makes him the only member of the Straw Hat Pirates who was born on the Grand Line. His dream is to become a doctor capable of curing all disease, due to his accidentally hastening the death of his already sickly father-figure, Dr. Hiruluk. Profile and Stats *'Alias': Cotton Candy Lover *'Origin': One Piece *'Gender': Male *'Age': 17 *'Birthday': December 24 *'Classification': Reindeer, Straw Hat Pirates Doctor, Zoan Devil Fruit User *'Height': 90 cm (2'11") (Brain Point) *'Weight': 20 kg (44 lb) (Brain Point) *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Gold Coat *'Attire': Blue cap that has a ring of dots around the circle, a sideways medical cross, and buckles hanging from it, pink top hat, white and yellow vertical-striped tank top, orange shorts, and blue backpack with a sideways medical cross *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Human-Human Fruit (Brain Point, Walk Point, Heavy Point, Guard Point, Horn Point, Kung Fu Point, Monster Point), Master Medic, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Reflexes, Immense Endurance, Enhanced Durability, Animal Empathy *'Standard Equipment': Rumble Ball, Medical Pack *'Weaknesses': Chopper cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water. Eating more than one Rumble Ball back to back within 6 hours will result in him losing control of his transformations. After consuming three, he transforms into a mindless berserker-like monster, this transformation also appears to be lethal to Chopper, but after the timeskip Chopper can freely transform into in Monster Point and retain his senses, however this transformation only lasts 3 minutes and after using it Chopper can't move for another 2 or 3 hours. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Heavy Gong, Rosen Colonnade, Horn Cannon Elf, Cloven Roseo Metel, Hoofprint: Palme Power Ranking *'Class': A-Class *'Attack Potency': Large Building level, City Block level in Heavy or Horn Point | Probably at least Multi-City Block level *'Speed': Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ reaction speed | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reaction speed *'Lifting Strength': Class 5, Class 100 in Heavy Point | Class M *'Striking Strength': Class MJ, Class GJ in Heavy or Horn Point | Possibly Class TJ *'Durability': City Block level, higher in Guard Point | Probably at least Multi-City Block level *'Stamina': At least Enhanced Human *'Range': Melee *'Intelligence': Extraordinary Genius *'Fighting Ability': Expert *'Key': Base | Monster Point Appearance Most of the time, Chopper is a lean, toddler-sized human/reindeer hybrid, but his Devil Fruit abilities allow him to change his appearance depending on the situation. Chopper's left antler is braced at the base by a metal plate because it was reattached after being broken during his search for the Amiudake when he was younger (where he thought the Amiudake can cure Hiluluk's disease) and ran into the leader of his old herd, who severely injured him. He has a large head and black eyes, golden-colored fur and a less defined muzzle. He also has a remarkable blue nose. Many female characters, such as Nami, Robin, Makino, Porche, Shakky, and Vivi find Chopper very cute. There are even males that find Chopper cute such as Foxy. A running gag is that various characters think Chopper is a tanuki (raccoon-dog, often simply translated as "a raccoon") while in his Brain Point or hybrid form. The word "tonakai", which is the Japanese word for "reindeer", is where the "Tony" in Chopper's name is derived from. His Heavy Point or human form is likewise mistaken for a gorilla (or an abominable snowman on his home island). Chopper wears a blue cap that has a ring of dots around the circle and the sideways medical cross in the center, while the cap has buckles hanging from it. He wears this over his original pink hat. He also wears a white and yellow vertical-striped tank top, which he takes off when he transforms into Heavy Point, and an orange pair of shorts. He also wears a blue backpack that has the same sideways medical cross as his hat, in which carries his medical equipment. His Walk Point (reindeer) form is at a size smaller than a horse, with large horns, a muscular figure, and long fur. His Heavy Point is that of a large, apeman-like human appearance with a very muscular figure. He also developed new transformations through his research during the timeskip, including Kung Fu Point (which he uses to defeat Neptune's soldiers) and a revised Horn Point (which he uses against Daruma). Personality Chopper is naïve, extremely timid and childish at times, which is to be expected given his age. He is also easy to impress, believe any thing he hears and very fond of sweets. He is a coward at times like Usopp and Nami, although his cowardice can be attributed to his childishness and overall lack of trust in his own fighting skills (a contrast to Nami's self-survival based cowardice and Usopp's insecurity based cowardice). Chopper is more or less on a journey to define himself, seeing almost anyone on his team as a role model and in some cases, imitate their behavior, especially Usopp. Despite this, he is an upright friend and companion who will try anything to overcome a task given by his crew. He still has a feeling of distrust for humans from his youth and will often outright insult and claim that compliments don't make him happy to a human who compliments him while obviously being happy about it (he starts to do the "Dirty Old Man" dance which was a bit by famous Japanese comedian Ken Shimura) which became a running gag. His dream is to carry out his deceased mentor, Hiluluk's belief that there is no incurable disease, and to become a doctor that can cure any illness. To this end, his childish nature vanishes whenever his medical skills are required; he does not hesitate in the least in any actions regarding the well-being of his patients. He takes great pride in being called a doctor and thinks that doctors should help other people no matter what. Because of this, he cannot forgive those who call themselves "doctors" for personal gain. He also tends to panic quickly, and subsequently let some crucial facts slip his mind. One example is when there is someone who is injured, he often panics and screams "Call a doctor!!" It is not until he figures out that he is the doctor that he starts to tend to the injured person. Another one is when he (and Brook) jumps into the water without hesitating to save Luffy from drowning, only to drown with him (since the Devil Fruit which he had eaten makes it impossible for him to swim). He, together with Brook and Luffy, ends up being saved by the other members of the crew. After two years of training, Chopper grown more confident and no longer strives to be looked at as a human, now only wanting to "be a monster that can help Luffy" as he put it. He even has grown mature enough to smack his crewmates (mostly Zoro and Luffy), when they try to do something stupid or extreme. Plot Powers and Abilities Human-Human Fruit: A Zoan-type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows its user to turn into human hybrid forms and a humanoid form. By consuming the fruit, Chopper has been given human intelligence, allowing him to understand and communicate in human language. The fruit has also given him the ability to perceive concepts such as medicine that a reindeer wouldn't comprehend. The fruit is further strengthened by the use of the Rumble Ball, a drug developed by Chopper himself. *'Brain Point' (Intellect Strengthening): Chopper's primary form with a small body and a large head. Different from humans who eat Zoan-type Devil Fruits, Chopper generally doesn't remain in his real form, and this can be explicated due to the advantages of having free arms, also needed for using his medical abilities. He is smarter in this form. In addition he can scope out an enemies weakness in this form while he is under the influence of a Rumble Ball. This is also the form where he does his best thinking because he can utilize both human intelligence and reindeer sensitivity at the same time. **'Scope' (Diagnosis): Can only be used when in Brain Point form and after eating a "Rumble Ball," a move in which he concentrates and scans his opponent to find their weakness. *'Walk Point' (Walking Power Strengthening): This is Chopper's true form, useful for general travel on foot. It is also in this form where his olfactory senses are at their highest. As a result, Chopper often make use of his default form for tracking purposes, though certain scents seem to dull his sense of smell. *'Heavy Point' (Weight Strengthening): Chopper's "human" form, which gives him the form of a tall, muscular ape-man. He uses this form to help steer the ship. This form imbues Chopper with enhanced strength. **'Heavy Gong' (Weight Gong): A basic punch to the face that can be used by Chopper in Heavy Point. *'Guard Point' (Fur Strengthening): Chopper's fur grows out and becomes a large, strong shield against outside attacks. He looks like an overgrown Chia Pet in this form. *'Horn Point' (Horn Strengthening): Similar to Walk Point, but Chopper can now stand on two legs that are humanoid-like, and his antlers become those of a stag beetle's. In addition, Chopper has hooves with bulky forearms, a hairier back, and is taller. **'Rosen Colonnade' (Cherry Blossom Colonnade): Can only be used in Horn Point form. An attack used when Chopper is up against several opponents at once, he chases his opponents and tosses them in the air with his horns. When they land their heads end up embedded in the ground with their bodies sticking straight up out of the ground like a column. **'Horn Cannon Elf': Chopper launches himself out of the ground (from previously digging below the surface) and goes flying horns first into his opponent. *'Kung Fu Point' (Flexibility Power Strengthening): A combined upgraded form of Arm Point and Jumping Point that Chopper added into his transformation during the timeskip. The form is average in size, being a head taller than the average person, with a squat body structure. In this form, Chopper is very proficient in kung fu, allowing versatile movement, and it seems that it combines the power of Arm Point and the acrobatic skill of Jumping Point though to a lesser degree than each individual point. **'Cloven Roseo Metel' (Carving Hoof Cherry Blossom Blizzard): Chopper's strongest attack in Kung Fu Point. Chopper starts off by putting his hooves together on the right side or left side of his body, then he runs or jumps towards his opponent, and hits the opponent over their entire body with a barrage of powerful punches. *'Rumble Ball Transformations': **'Monster Point' (Monster Strengthening): It seems that the consumption of three Rumble Balls in under six hours created a new Point in which he is standing similar to Heavy Point, but possesses an oddly misshapen head and antlers, as well as an incredible (likely more than twenty feet, or about the size of an office building) increase in height and strength. Chopper's fur is lengthened in this form. Chopper also loses all consciousness and goes completely berserk. Also, this form appears to be a combination of all of Chopper's transformations, not including Brain Point (Heavy Point stance, Arm Point strength, Walk Point speed, Horn Point horns, Jump Point legs, and Guard Point hair). This transformation appears to be lethal to Chopper, as the amount of energy needed to maintain the form is too much for his little body to handle. The only known way to end this form is by placing Chopper into the sea. Since the timeskip Chopper learns how to remain in control while using this form and only needs a single Rumble Ball to access it. ***'Hoofprint: Palme' (Carving Hoof: Palm): Chopper strikes his opponent open handed; driving his large, hoof-like fingers into them. Relationships *Blizzard - He has a very deep friendship with the Straw Hat's guard dog and Luffy's new pet. When they first met at Rivet Island, their relationship started slow but friendly, with the reindeer understanding the wolfdog's neglect towards humans and other dogs because of what he looks like. After rescuing him from the pound and later helping him defeat the man who killed his first master, Chopper and Blizzard became long-lasting friends, more likely "brothers" (which is proven after the dog was welcomed into the crew). Since then, Chopper often acts as the Blizzard's translator when the dog speaks while the wolf-dog would always care about his well-being, often acting like an "older brother" to his "little brother" in many aspects. Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Talking Animals Category:Doctors Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:One Piece Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users